Kagetane Hiruko
Kagetane Hiruko is an antagonist in the anime series Black Bullet. A wicked man with no emotion or empathy about the people's senses. Kagetane Hiruko plays a significant role in the Third Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Revived Kagetane Hiruko is the new form of the Stalker, who was resurrected by Chernabog after his defeat at the hands of Oberon. Chernabog gives up to the Staker, a portion of his own life force to rebuild his loyal follower in a new appearance. Dealings with Ursula The Stalker then met with the sea witch, Ursula. As part of their secret deal, Ursula trades the souls of the Titans, who were previously defeated by Ruber's forces, with exchange the Philosopher's Stone. When Ursula asks to the Stalker, who is his master, the Stalker refused to tell her the answer. The Stalker then points out to Ursula that her previous mistress, Maleficent, whom she was working with, was still alive, but in a different realm, the CGI Universe. When Ursula asks the reason of showing Maleficent's presence to her, the Stalker departs instantly. Rebuilting the Acolytes The Stalker then gathers the rest of the survived members of the Acolytes, including Hecate and Daolon Wong, and introduces to them his newest recruit, Evil Lyn, once Skeletor's top lieutenant. Tensions Growing Meanwhile, Stalker's partner, Mok Swagger, asks him the reason of sending the Titans to his master, without being noticed. Stalker then explains to him that he is a server to Chernabog and not an equal with him, as Stalker is his messenger. Mok then reminds him the facts, which lead to Chernabog's new uprising, as he states that it was him who took the Underworld for them, also freeing the Seven Homunculi to serve the Black God's motives. He, also, tells to the Stalker that it would be him who would release Chernabog with his ultimate plan, furthermore taunting Stalker for his previous failures with the Acolytes. Stalker then explains that all of his motives have not achieved nothing, compared to him, Mok then tells Stalker to be patient, although Stalker remarks that his patience is formindable, not infinitive, and also suggests to Mok to double his work for the plan, since Chernabog does not take kindly to wastetimers. Mok then reminds him that his loyalty was always with Chernabog. Satisfied, Stalker departs. Transporting a God to New Levels The Stalker then is visited by the God of the Underworld, Hades, who requests to send him to the CGI Universe, hoping that his lover, Maleficent, would be there. The Stalker obliges and transports Hades to the CGI Universe. Final Showdown with Oberon Stalker becomes the next target of Oberon and his forces, as the Anti-Acolytes decide a final attack in Hell to stop Chernabog's agenta. At last, Stalker meets with the person, who killed him in the previous events, for a final showdown. After a trade of final worlds, Stalker uses his magic to knock off both Oberon and Titania and then summons several guns, to strike the fairy king, to his shock, that Oberon deflects his attacks and takes his weapon from his hands, through telekinesis. After Oberon destroys the weapon, Stalker raises a harpoon gun and shoots Oberon to the chest, reducing him into a old and poor vessel, due to the fact that fairies are vulnerable to iron. Stalker then fires at Oberon, with a slap of his hands, blasting him through a wall. Stalker then bids farewell at his enemy, before Chernabog summons a pillar of fire, that destroys Oberon, in a massive explosion. Finally at last, Chernabog and his Acolytes emerge victorious from the battle. Expanded Rivalry Mok then approaches Stalker, demanding to see Chernabog for a favor. Stalker complies that Chernabog would contact with Mok, when he finds the time necessary. When Mok sends a message to deliver for the Black God, Stalker responds that he would not answer, much to Mok's annoyance. Non Disney Villains Tournament Kagetane Hiruko serves as the animated form and alternative appearance of the CGI demon character, the Mysterious Stranger. Shortly, after his arrival in the HD universe, he meets with Mok Swagger. There, the Stranger explains to him his original identity and his reason of travelling to other dimensions, as he would desire to rebuild the world in his own image.Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Clowns Category:Killer Category:Psychopaths Category:Deceased Characters Category:Rivals Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:Ursula's Alliance Category:The Acolytes Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:Bill and Aku Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:War Of Anime Villains